Daughter of a King and I didn't even know it
by Vegia1
Summary: I don't own dbz (forgot to put that on my first cahpter) A saiyan who was kidnapped and a runaway saiyan's adventures. Vegia meets her family for the first time in nearly 16 years


"Entering Vegeta-sei's atmosphere in 5-4-3-2-1. Alright five more minutes till we land. Uh Mia."

"Yeah."

"How do you land this thing again."

Mia rolled her eyes then set the space ship up for landing. "Alright Vegia we will be landing now in 5-4-3-2-1." 

The ship started to rock and make weird noises. Mia was a saiyan of first class but she never knew her parents. When she was 18 she left on a space ship stealing it right out from under the guards noses. Somehow she managed to meet another saiyan of about 11 who she later found out was kidnapped. Mia had eventually gotten the girls name which was Vegia. Vegia may have been only 11 at the time they met but she didn't act it. 

It was now 5 years later. Vegia was 16 and Mia was 23. For five years they had traveled the universe promising themselves that they would eventually go to there home planet of Vegeta-sei.

Earth had been there most fun planet as of yet. Well Vegia just liked it because they had a world's martial arts tournament there and she won it. During that tournament Vegia's most precious possession was taken away. Her tail.

*Flashback*

"eweeeeeeeee. A claw tail I'm sooooooooooo scared."

Vegia's opponent charged and dodged around her front to the back. 

"Hey what."

Her opponent slashed out his knife-like tail and cut hers which was swinging tauntingly behind her off.

"MY TAIL. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT."

*End flashback*

_Awe that wonderful day when I went super for the first time that was great. What will my home planet think of me not having a tail. I want to keep it a secret for a while before telling them that I can go super but who knows what they'll think of me. I guess I should keep my power level down._

"Vegia," Mia said looking out the window at the planet she had grown up on. 

"Yeah."

"We should probably keep our power levels hidden. When I left Women were not aloud to train. You more than me because there has never been a female super saiyan before and you would not be liked."

"Alright. Can I still train though."

"Duh even I wouldn't be able to give that up but when we train we will have to weir these." Mia held up a silver bracelet.

"Why."

"It is a ki bracelet I invented well maybe not invented it but I made it, it will hide our power levels."

"Fine by me."

"Well then let's go greet our planet, some people have already gathered together to see who we are and if we are a threat."

"Yeah well I bet I could beat every single one of them in super saiyan form."

"Vegia. You are to arrogant for your own good. Let me give you a piece of advice, Never underestimate a saiyan no matter how weak they may seem."

"Whatever I could still beat the crap out of them."

"Vegia. Stay out of trouble and don't get anyone mad."

"You can't order me around."

"I may not be able to but I am still warning you."

"So, is there anything else I need to know before we go."

"Yes there are a million things but I will tell you this one respect the royal family."

"Come out now or we attack." Came a voice from outside.

Mia opened the door and stepped out with an, I am one of you there is nothing to fear look on her.

"Vegia get your but out here." Mia yelled into the spaceship.

"You don't have to yell you know I can here you just fine. I was just changing."

Then Vegia stepped out with an arrogant look on her face that clearly stated. "Mess with me and Die a slow painful death."

Mia rolled her eyes.

As Vegia came walking up to stand by Mia two figures parted the crowd both in Blood red capes.

"Hey Mia look at the weirdoes in capes, think they've played super hero lately," Vegia whispered.

The saiyans near the front of the crowd that had gathered heard and gasped.

"Vegia," Mia screeched. "That is the King and the prince."

Before Mia could respond the shorter one spoke. "Who are you. Tell me your names, species, rank, and class."

Mia bowed deeply before the black haired King. If he was expecting her to curtsey he didn't show it.

"My King, My name is Mia. I am a first class Saiyan."

"What about your rank," The King asked with expectancy.

"I have none."

Vegia rolled her eyes. The Kings head whipped over to where Vegia stood beside Mia. "And you."

"My name is Vegia I am of the Saiyan race and I don't know of what class. Your Royal Highness," Vegia said and bowed mockingly.

"And why not."

Vegia sighed rolling her eyes. "I was kidnapped shortly after I was born okay." Vegia was studying the Kings face which looked so much like her own. She saw his face twitch before the normal scowl went back on.

"Fine. You may remain at the castle for the remainder of your stay but don't expect royal treatment. I assume you know who I am."

Mia said "Yes." at the same time Vegia said "No."

"My name Is King Vegeta and this is my son Prince Trunks."

They left for the castle. 


End file.
